User blog:Crimson Karma/My versions of characters
So in this blog, I will say my version of each character that has been confirmed to be canon. I will even mention some of the characters taken out of the game. If a character is not up here, either I haven't done them yet or I don't think they should be changed. Ayano Aishi-I wouldn't change much about Ayano, excluding the no feelings part. I would make her a lonely girl who had trouble making friends. I wouldn't make it so serious to the point where she was born without emotions. Since that might tie with the whole 'family trait' thing, I would just say her mom was a murderer and Ayano had the urge as well. She would be a normal girl who was filled with many emotions, bumping into Taro. She would think that they were destined lovers, kind of like in the first introduction scene. She would be overcome with jealousy when Osana was with him and that soon turned into an unhealthy hate for Osana. Info-chan-I would only change one thing about Info-chan. Since Info-chan has the entire panty-shot system and uses that for money, why not make her a perverted boy instead? He could keep the best panty-shots to himself and could connect with the boys wanting to see the panty-shots. He would also like to cause trouble when things get boring in Akademi, for example spreading harmul rumors or making some drama happen. So the only thing really changed was the gender. Taro Yamada-Well first off, I would give him more of a personlity instead of making him a generic anime protagonist. I would make him a shy nerd. For example, instead of being bland, he would be a guy who focuses on his studies more than his friendships. I think he should come from a poor family and help with his sick mother and dad that overworks himself. Taro would do most of the chores, cook and take care of his mother and younger sister. Taro's personality would change to a more shy yet protective figure. When seeing one of his friends being bullied, harmed or threatened he would snap from his 'shy' state and defend his friend. But going going back to the focusing more on studies, I would also make him a dreamer who is too busy with their own life and fantasies to see what's going on around him. Osana Najimi-I don't know what I would do to Osana, but if she only acts like a tsundere when around Taro, I would change that to the mere mention of Taro. She would be so infatuated with him and too scared to let him find out that she likes him. Fear of rejection floods in so she tries to protect her emotions from getting rejected from someone she has had a crush on for so long. Osana would try to hide her emotions whenever people talk about Taro. Amai Odayaka-Amai's character is already great the way it is but it seems a little boring. I would make it so in her background to where she was surrounded by food her entire life. Her father would be a celebrity chef and her mother would own a high-class restaraunt. She would be taught new recepies every day by her parents as a kid. Amai was pretty much dragged into it willingly. She would make doodles of cupcakes on her journal and would have a small book with all of the recipies she has learned. Kizana Sunobu-Kizana's character will be very entertaining in the game. You could easily drive her to suicide. She would probably be the type of person to take nearly everything personally. I would change her to make her where she is so self-concious that she not only fakes to be a completely different person. I would also make her extremely rich and have parents that she bosses around like servants. On the outside she would act like she's god's gift to the earth but inside she feels like no one loves or understands her. Oka Ruto-Oka is such an adorable character in my opinion. She is also innocent in my opinion because the quote, "...you can't be here...your aura is too dark...you will attract evil spirits...I'm sorry...please leave..." '' is implying that she believes there are good spirits/demons. Yet, by definition demons are evil beings. To me, Oka is like one of those book nerds who has become so obsessed with something that they think the subject is real. '''Asu Rito'-This character is very athletic, most likely has been participating in sports most if not all of her life. She is like a role-model to me because of how active, energetic and optimistic she seems. In real life, I seclude myself from the outside world and stay on the internet watching Fairy Tale, reading fanfiction, playing video games and much more. She would seem to be a person to love nature while I on the other hand would rather stay indoors. I envy her for so much, but I would have her dirty secret be where she does something deplorable for money to help a related one get out of the hospital. It would be like the Kokona case but not poor and for a different reason. Category:Blog posts